


America's SuiteHearts

by judylollipops



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Angst, Bands, Eating Disorders, Multi, Nah probably not, Not sure how to tag tbh, Now it does, Self Harm, Suicide Attempts, There will probably be more characters but I'll add them in later, When your tags become rant spaces om, alternative universe, collage AU, collage alternative universe, im sorry, is fall out boy a valid tag?, more tags as life happens, someone is gonna make out I'm telling you now, this should have a vilonce warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judylollipops/pseuds/judylollipops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of in simple terms, a depressed, sucicidal lead guitarist in a band of three misfits, who by attempting to end his life, finds someone who is willing to save it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America's SuiteHearts

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction highlights very serious topics such as depression, suicide, self harm, and other things. Warnings will be put in the beginning of each chapter for those who are sensitive to these things. If you are sensitive to any of these topics and more it's not recommended you read this.

  Ivan stood near the edge looking down. This was it. This was the day he was going to end the pitiful thing he called his life. He smiled and chuckled to himself and shuffled closer to the edge. He was happy for several reasons, them being:

1) No one would ever have to worry about him ever again.

2) His parents would finally be happy that their disgrace of a son is dead and gone.

3) He wouldn't be hurting himself anymore.

4) And lastly, he would be at peace. Somewhere else far away from where he was now.

  Sighing he looked up to the sky before lifting his foot from the edge. Although, he never got to live out his fantasies. A firm grip yanked him back wards and he fell onto the cold concrete of the building roof. Confused as to why he was still on the roof of the building he looked up to find a face peering down at him.

  "Why the hell would you even do that you idiot?" The mysterious person yelled at Ivan. He pushed the stranger out of his way before standing up and dusting himself off.

  "Well there are a lot of reasons someone decides to take a walk on the chopping block of life and know they're going to get themselves killed. What makes me so different? Who are you anyway?!" Ivan's head was spinning and all he could do was ask why he stood there on the roof at this moment.

  "Woah dude slow down okay? First off what makes you different? Nothing makes you different you're still human and you deserve to have a life before it even starts to get good. Second off, my name is Alfred F. Jones, I study up here sometimes it helps me concentrate but that's completely besides the point," after rambling Alfred took a pause before continuing, "Look man I don't know who you are or why you thought that the best way out was suicide but it's not. I'm no therapist but you can talk to me okay? I'll listen to you I won't say a word unless you want me to." Alfred yet again stopped by this time did not continue with his confusing onslaught of what almost didn't sound words.

  Ivan sighed and looked up at the sky again thinking of his options at this point in time. He could ether run off the building, or, he could talk to someone for once who didn't know him at all and see what they honestly thought of his situation. He dropped his head back into a normal position and looked to Alfred before letting out a breath and slumping his shoulders.

  "Okay, okay, fine I'll tell you my 'story'. But uh, where should this tragedy be told anyway Jones?"

  "Uh… How does my house sound… what's you're name again I don't think I ever got it from you."

  "Ivan."

  "Okay Ivan to my house it is." The American turned on his heel and started walking ahead of Ivan. He begrudgingly followed the energetic blonde, following him blindly into what would decide his fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the end of chapter one! I hope you guys liked it I'm trying my best and I hope to have another chapter up in about a week.


End file.
